The present invention relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a system and method for cementing through a safety valve.
It is sometimes desirable to be able to flow cement through a tubing retrievable safety valve. In these circumstances it is unfortunately quite likely that cement will contact a closure mechanism of the safety valve and will subsequently prevent proper operation of the closure mechanism.
In some prior safety valves, the closure mechanism can be isolated from an internal flow passage of the safety valve. However, typically these safety valves require that pressure be applied to a control line connected to the safety valve to maintain the isolation of the closure mechanism, and/or an unreliable metal-to-metal seal is used to achieve the isolation.
It will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of safety valves for use in cementing operations.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such improvements. Other objects, benefits and unique aspects of the invention are described below.